


Chocolate-Dipped

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Humor, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-13
Updated: 1999-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Chocolate goodies! :)





	Chocolate-Dipped

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original psuedonym: Gilda Lily. Originally published on the Due South Archive: 11/4/96

Setting: One perfect fall day in Fantasyland, in a confectioner's shop. The bell tinkles over the door, announcing a customer's arrival. 

STOREKEEPER: Good morning. CUSTOMER: Good morning. ST: What would you like today, Madam? C: It's the kind of autumn day that sets my blood going. I need your excellent chocolate! What do you have in chocolate-dipped products? ST: Ah, a good choice, Madam. Our products are all hand-dipped. How about these? All dark chocolate. Chocolate-dipped Secret Service agents. They come with their own little train. They're made in Victorian-style. C: Mmm, they look good, but I'd like to see some more. ST: What about these wiseguys? They come with their own cement overshoes. Really chocolate overshoes, of course. C: Again, yummy, but I'd like to look a little further. ST: Well, we just got a special import shipment. How's this? C: Oh, that's adorable! ST: Chocolate-dipped Mountie. C: He looks utterly *delicious*. And who's his companion? ST: A Yankee cop. C: *Mmm mmm*. ST: They come with their own white chocolate wolf and a dark chocolate car. A 1971 Buick Riviera. A rare find. C: Oh, these are perfect! Make up several boxes for me, will you? I have several friends who'd love these. Let's see, there's Mel, Gail, Buffy, Lainie, Bernie, Waffle, Desilu, Jamie...well, there goes my budget, but they're worth it! 

They *are*, aren't they, girls? :) 

*For all those who expressed a desire for chocolate Mounties...and cops!* 


End file.
